Asterous Time Travel
by Quinis
Summary: Years have past since the Young Justice Team. Bruce's son, Damian is Batman and Damian's son is Robin. Robin leaps into danger and right into the past, where the first Batman and Robin are. One-Shot.


**Notes: **I'm probably not going following this prompt exactly because Robin 6.0 is not going to 'poof' away to the future right after saving Dick!Robin and Bruce!Batman. There's a little more to the story than that. Plus, it's a Young Justice prompt. I'm putting in some Young Justice Team. Okay, more Justice League because some of them know who Batman is but still. And I really thought this would be longer... oh well.

So, Dick has a daughter, Bruce has a son and they get married have have children. One such child, I have dubbed Ry'an (full name; Bruce Ry'ander Grayson-Wayne). He's more like his mum's side of the family while his sister is more like their dad. And future Bruce has lightened up a bit.

The prompt:

* * *

**Saving**

_Something better than Mar'i or Damian somehow ending up in the past and meeting yj!Robin~ Mar'i and Damian's son coming to save his grandpa's!_

_Okay, so in one of the comics with Mar'i, it hints at a child between her and Damian._

_In Batman 666 Damian is Batman and his Robin is said to be a descendant of Dick Grayson._

_Anyone else seeing a connection here?_

_So onto the prompt!_

_We've seen fics about each of the Robin's meeting good ol' Dick, but now I want Damian's Robin to go back and time to meet his grandpas! Basically, something happens that sends Robin 6.0 and a villain back in time, the villain mistakes Dick!Robin &amp; Bruce!Batman as Robin 6.0 &amp; Damian!Bats and attacks, but 6.0 is there to save his dear old grand-dads, when Bruce and Dick question Robin 6.0 he hints about Dick becoming Batman, and then he uses his super cool watered down meta-powers to poof himself back to his time._

_BONUS TIME!_

_He tells Bruce, "Can you be nicer to Dad this time around? Maybe read some parenting books or something because the parenting techniques he learned from you kinda sucked."_

_Then when Dick laughs 6.0 adds, "You're no Dad of the year either, seriously, if mom tells me one more story about how you ignored her existence for the first half of her life I'll stab my ears out!"_

_When they ask for 6.0's name he answers, "Bruce, Bruce Grayson." (Because I can't see Damian naming his son anything else, and Mar'i loved Gramps!Bruce so much :P)_

* * *

**Asterous Time Travel**

* * *

Ry'an laughed as he flipped into another henchman. His black and yellow cape fluttered in the wind behind him.

"Robin, stop playing around!" Batman barked out the order but Ry'an didn't listen. His father didn't know how to have fun.

"Rightio, B!" he called back with a salute.

Batman sighed. His son really didn't have any idea of how dangerous this work could be. He glanced over at the excited Robin and wondered where his kid got his enthusiasm from.

"Robin!" He called out, spotting something odd behind the brightly coloured boy. He squinted. It looked like a rip in space or something. "Look out!"

Ry'an didn't even flinch. There were two guys pointing guns at him and he jumped right into the rip to avoid the bullets.

Behind the Batman cowl, Damian Grayson-Wayne's heart stopped.

* * *

Ry'an tumbled out into a battle on the other side. A haunting laugh sounded above the noise of battle. He looked around and took in everything he could see.

Robin and Batman were fighting off against the criminal who Ry'an and his father were after. The criminal had stolen some of Cheshire's teleporting tech and mixed it with stuff stolen from STAR Labs. At this point, he was wearing a black and blue glowing suit and his face was covered with a light blue screen.

Robin let out a haunting laugh as he flipped over the criminal.

"Who is this guy, Batman?" he called out.

"No idea," Batman responded, "just hit him hard and get him to Gordon."

"Aye, aye," Robin responded, getting ready to toss a Batarang. However, the criminal teleported behind Batman.

"Look out!" Ry'an called, jumping into the fray. He tackled the criminal away from Batman, front-flipping off him before he could teleport Ry'an somewhere else, like into the yucky dock water. Again.

The criminal stopped fighting for a moment. He looked at Ry'an in his dark and armoured Robin suit and then at the other Batman and Robin.

"You!" he hissed at Ry'an. "Where's your Batman?"

Ry'an did a theatrical shrug and sigh.

"Why are you guys always after him? I'm right here, aren't I? Anyway, as for where we are, you're the fool who sent us here."

The criminal charged but Ry'an was ready for it this time. His father had told him, this guy had a pattern. Given a few moments, he would teleport behind him and attack.

Three, two, one, Ry'an twisted around, ducking low. He dodged the punch the criminal threw. Then he kicked up, shattering the face visor and knocking the criminal out.

"Ha, ha, hah!" he mocked. Then he looked around.

Yep, he was still in the past. There were his grandpas, the first incarnation of Batman and Robin, staring at him like they hadn't seen him before.

Which they hadn't.

"I hate time travel," Ry'an sighed, deflating a little. No matter what he did, his father was going to yell at him. Just travelling back in time was enough to warrant the 'time traveller's guide to not messing things up rant' as his sister called it. Really it was just a lecture of what not to do, starting with not going back in time.

And should you find yourself back in time, don't tell them anything.

"Uh, hi?" he greeted as Batman and Robin came close to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to outrun them. This Gotham was more run down than the version he came from and he would probably get lost.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded to know. Ry'an's mouth dropped open as the tone sounded so much like his dad. Grandpa Bruce never took that tone with him. Even when he had helped train Ry'an to be Robin.

"I'm Robin!" he responded automatically. Then he realised what he had done. "Oops."

"A copy-cat?" Was that really Grandpa Dick? He sounded so weird! Like a kid!

"Hey! I'm not a copy-cat! I'm from the future!"

Oops again. Batman frowned and studied him. That expression was also like his father's, right when he was about to scold him for doing something wrong.

"Then why are you Robin? Where am I?" Dick asked.

"You're old?" Ry'an suggested. Dick gave him a baffled look and he went on, "no, seriously. You have grandkids." Of which he was one. Probably best to not mention that.

"Wow. That's... I can't even imagine," Dick said in awe. The thirteen year old looked up to Batman for an indication of how he's supposed to feel.

"We don't know if you're telling the truth," Batman stated.

Ry'an smiled and Batman stiffened at the expression.

"I know who you are."

"Get in the car," Batman said as the Batmobile pulled up. When both Robins stared at him blankly, he added, "both of you."

"Shotgun!" Ry'an called, bounding over to the car.

"No way!" Dick countered, chasing after him. Batman ended the fight for shotgun by telling them both to sit in the back seat.

Twin expressions and disappointment stared back at him as twin groans of, 'aw,' sounded.

"Buckle up."

"Yes, sir," Dick responded as he slowly pulled on his seatbelt.

"Already done," Ry'an pointed out. He had automatically done it up the moment his butt hit the seat. His father had drilled that motion into him.

"Alright, so, prove that you are from the future," Dick said to Ry'an as Batman started driving.

Ry'an wasn't listening. He had his face pressed up against the window.

"Hey, does this car fly? Dad's does." And just like that, he distracted both himself and Dick.

"You have flying cars in the future?" Dick questioned with a wild grin.

"Nah. Dad wants to keep that technology off the market for a few more years. We have a flying Batmobile. Dad says it's your toy since he created it when you were Batman."

"When I was... what?"

"Who are you?" Batman growled from the front seat.

Ry'an realised what he had done. He covered his mouth with his hands. Now Dick knew he would become Batman and it was his fault.

The Batmobile screeched as Batman pulled it over. He glared over the seat, eyes narrowing behind the cowl.

Ry'an had only seconds to prove himself before he found himself on the Bat-interrogation table.

"Your name is Bruce Wayne and, if I have my time right, your name is Dick Grayson. And I really think Alfred would have something to say about your use of intimation techniques on innocent children."

* * *

Ry'an didn't get to find out what Alfred would think. Instead, they pulled up outside of a payphone booth.

"Those still exist in the future?" Dick questioned as Ry'an asked why they were there.

"Of course they do." Some had been converted into wifi hotspots, so they still existed in the future. Come to think of it, Ry'an was certain his Grandfather Bruce had paid for some of the conversions. Maybe they hid some kind of secret?

"Get in," Batman ordered.

"Sorry, what?" Ry'an questioned only for Dick to push him inside. His world lit up and when the light faded, he found himself somewhere else.

This place looked like an aircraft hangar or something. As the arrival of Batman and Robin after him was announced, people began to gather.

"..." Ry'an silently catalogued everything about the newcomers.

A Martian. Miss Martian, most likely as she had the right hair colour.

Superboy, an easy one to figure out. He wore Superman's emblem on his shirt and Ry'an's father had told him that the Supes weren't creative with names and costumes.

An Atlantian. Kaldur'um, most likely.

A Kid Flash but, he had no idea who. Red hair suggested that it was Irey but this Kid Flash looked more like a guy. Mrs. Irey's dad?

Finally, a woman archer, judging by her weapon and attire.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis, this is Robin from the future," Batman droned, "your mission is to watch him while the Justice League and I arrange for him to go back to his own time."

"Oh, I can-"

"No," Batman cut Ry'an off before he could offer his assistance. Ry'an deflated.

"Geez, you sound so much like dad."

Batman gave a little growl before leaving the way they came. Ry'an turned to the group of heroes.

"Uh, hi. I'm Robin, although I guess you can see that. Dropped through a rip in time made by that guy." He pointed at the unconscious and tied up criminal on the ground.

"Cool," Artemis the archer said. "So, what's the future like?"

"What's the past like?" Ry'an countered because he really had no idea how to answer that question.

"Touché."

The team didn't know what to make of this kid. Short military-like haircut and slightly tanned skin. A black mask on his face and a black, red and green uniform with a black and yellow cape. He also looked younger than their Robin.

"I'm eleven," he said in response to their query about his age. "Dad said I couldn't be Robin until I was ten."

"Dad?" Artemis questioned, trying to imagine who would let their kid be Robin.

"So, why are you Robin?" Kid Flash asked. Ry'an was still trying to figure out who this guy was.

"Are you kidding me? I'm Robin!" Ry'an pointed out, holding his hands out wide. "Partner to Batman and scourge of criminal-kind!" Plus, most of his family was in the crime-fighting business. "It's awesome!"

"Asterous," Dick corrected. Ry'an's arms dropped and he gave Dick a curious look.

"What's that mean?"

Dick smirked at the chance to corrupt; no, instruct, another on the ways of the word.

* * *

Batman appeared in the Watchtower and immediately knew something was up.

"Batman!" Flash said, skidding to a halt in front of him. "Great timing! There's an intruder!"

Batman narrowed his eyes. He went through the number of ways an intruder could have gotten onto the Watchtower and cursed the rest of the League not being able to handle one intruder.

"Where?" he demanded to know. Flash led him down to the conference room and Batman wondered if it really was an intruder. What kind of intruder went for the most open and empty room in the tower, unless they were after a League member of the League itself?

"Contact your Batman. I will explain nothing until you do," a voice growled. It was deep and gravelly like his. Almost exactly like his.

He gave Flash a look which sent the other man babbling about how they discovered the intruder; he had let them find him, and how they started questioning him; because they couldn't trap him.

Batman was very interested in meeting this other Batman. When he opened the door, the other Batman was the first person he spotted.

The cowl was still the same. But, this Batman was wearing a dark trench-coat instead of the cape.

"Batman," he was greeted.

"Batman," he greeted. "What brings you to this time?"

He felt, rather than saw, the other Batman's eyes narrow.

"If you're asking that, then you already know. I'm looking for my Robin."

* * *

The two Batmen, followed by a nosey League, appeared in the mountain.

* * *

Dick did a double flip off the back of the couch.

"Can you do that?" he challenged the other Robin. Ry'an smirked and placed his hands on his hips.

"Of course I can!" Grandpa Dick had taught him that when he was four! Ry'an leapt up onto the couch and did a double _backflip _off the back.

The team clapped and cheered.

"It must be a Robin thing," Artemis mused. Dick smirked at Ry'an and Ry'an smirked back.

"Copy me?" Dick asked. Ry'an nodded and Dick was off in cartwheels which turned into flips. Ry'an followed his every move. They flipped on and off tables, balanced on edges and even used their grapples to swing.

They ended their show by balancing on the back of the couch as they bowed to a clapping audience.

"Very impressive." The voice was deep, gravelly but not as hard as Bruce Wayne's.

Ry'an's blood ran cold as he turned to the door. He imagined the rest of the team had the same feeling as they spotted their mentors, almost half the League too, standing in the doorway.

"Batman," Dick greeted with a smile and a wave. "Who's your new friend?"

"He's Batman," Bruce responded in a growl which silenced any chance for questions.

"And I won't be staying long," Damian added.

"Aw, really?" Ry'an whined. He wanted to play some more. Damian nodded and walked over to the criminal, spraying more knock-out gas in his already unconscious face. Ry'an sighed and slid off the couch.

"That was a cool show kid," the Flash said, his super-speed making it look like he appeared before the Robin. "So, how are you related to grumpy bats here?"

"I don't think I can tell you that," Ry'an responded, glancing over at his father.

His father nodded in agreement. No telling.

And that's when Martian Manhunter spoke up;

"Perhaps I should erase these events from our memories?"

"I don't think that's ness-"

"Really?" Ry'an perked up. He bounced over in front of Manhunter and smiled. "Then, we can say whatever we want?"

"Uh…" Martian Manhunter had thought he had seen everything but this child was possibilities galore.

Ry'an didn't want for his response before cartwheeling over to Bruce.

"Can you be nicer to Dad this time around? Maybe read some parenting books or something because the parenting techniques he learnt from you kinda sucked."

Behind Batman, Superman snorted back a laugh.

Dick outright laughed, causing his team to smile.

Ry'an turned to him and frowned a little.

"You're no Dad of the year either, seriously, if mum tells me one more story about how you ignored her existence for the first half of her life, I'll stab my ears out!"

Dick stopped laughing and looked aghast while Kid Flash howled laughter.

"Bruce Ry'ander Grayson-Wayne!" Damian bellowed, causing half the teenagers there to flinch by tone alone.

"Uh-oh," Ry'an muttered, slinking back towards the League. They were heroes, right? They had to protect him!

"Uh, what's your name, kid?" Green Arrow asked, having recognised three of the boy's names.

"Bruce, Bruce Grayson," Ry'an responded.

Bruce glowed under the cowl.

"Grayson-_Wayne,_" Damian hissed, "you carry both your mother's name and mine."

"_Yeah_, but it's so _long_," Ry'an whined. His father reached out and gripped him lightly by the back of his neck. Ry'an jumped a little. He hadn't realised his father had gotten so close to him.

"There are circumstances," Damian said to Dick. "And your daughter does understand and love you, in spite of it."

"What about Batman?" Miss Martian asked.

Damian winced.

"Parenting books wouldn't go astray," he muttered. He glanced back over at a frozen Batman, wondering what he had been like in this time. The shock on the other Leaguer's faces, even the team, seemed to suggest that they thought he was a good father. "But, you are adequate, father."

"Adequate," Bruce repeated.

"That's high praise from dad!" Ry'an said, seeing how his words had unintentionally hurt his beloved Grandpas. "And I like both of you!" He hugged Grandpa Bruce. "See you in the future." And then dashed over and hugged Dick. "See you in the future too."

"Alright, Ry'an, time to go," Damian said, grabbing his son's hand. He glanced over at Martian Manhunter, sending a thought which commanded the Martian to erase the memories of their visit here.

Martian Manhunter nodded in response.

Damian handed Ry'an the time travel device, saying something about how he could power it.

"Whoa, I thought Batman didn't like metas?" Green Arrow commented as the Robin's hands started to glow.

A rip in space-time appeared and the visitors walked through it, Ry'an waving back at them and his cape blowing in the rip's current.

* * *

When the visitor's vanished, Superboy turned to Robin.

"Is that normal?" he asked.

Robin shook his head. "People from the future? No."

"We met your grandkid, Robin!" Miss Martian said with a squeal.

"And he was just like you," Artemis mused. "Dick."

Robin narrowed his eyes at her, catching both the insult and hint at his civilian name. Good thing they were erasing memories.

"He's a troll," Kid Flash commented. Dick punched him in the arm.

"Very energetic," Kaldur commented.

"He's still a kid," Kid Flash said.

"Alright, if you could follow me," Martian Manhunter said, "it's time to erase this from our memories."

* * *

Ry'an stood before his father, hands behind his back and eyes on his shoes. He was receiving the 'time traveller's guide to not messing things up rant'. His father was only on, 'how to dodge questions about when you're from,' so he guessed he had another fifteen minutes of this. That is, if he doesn't open his mouth to make a comment.

"Sounds like someone had an interesting week."

Ry'an jumped at the sound. He hadn't even heard his Grandfather come in.

"Grandpa!" he said, running over and giving Grandpa Bruce a hug.

"You really don't want to know," Damian sighed at his father, running a hand through his head.

"Hm, was it...Time Travel?" Bruce asked his grandson. Ry'an nodded.

"We went to the past and met you and Grandpa Dick! And I learnt a new word!"

"A new word?" Bruce questioned. It couldn't be…

"Asterous! The trip was asterous!" Ry'an knew it wasn't really a word but, that's what made using it really fun.

"I have no idea where he picked that up." Damian sounded truly baffled. Bruce commented that he had an idea.

* * *

Dick sipped at his glass of water. His daughter and her husband were sitting across from him and Bruce was at the end of the table. A Grayson-Wayne family dinner.

"So, Ry'an learnt a new word this week," Bruce commented. Dick had the feeling he was speaking to him.

"Yeah!" Ry'an said, ignoring his sister rolling her eyes. "Dad and I went to the past and it was asterous!"

Dick choked on his water. Mar'i gave him a concerned look before explaining to Ry'an that 'asterous' wasn't a word. Damian just looked tired, having corrected the kid a number of times before now.

Bruce's expression didn't twitch, which is how Dick knew he planned this.

And people had wondered where he and Ry'an got it from.


End file.
